my LOVE - journey from U to YOU
by parise22
Summary: U came in my life , I saw U , I liked U , I fell for U . my simple LOVE STORY . Friends its RAJVI OS . Its Valentines day gift from me to U all lovely souls . R& R .pls.


**HAPPY VALENTINE DAY** ...TO All beautiful **SOULS.**

...

This love story contains some sweet, special moments of RAJVIs lives . its not any particular type of story , only some random memories. Hope u all will like it .

Friends its totally ILLOGICAL ONE. so read it with UR HEART . not with ur MIND .

...

* * *

 **HAPPY ROSE DAY .**

...

 **Maa , hum yaha kyon aye hain ? ..** that cute kid with black deep curious eyeS , about 4 years old asked his mom , when they entered in that hug hospital building .

His mom enquired something at reception counter and then replied him while rekeeping a red rose in his shirts pocket. Then they headed towards a specific room .

Mom – **Rajat , beta , ..woh padoswali deshmuk aunty ko baby hua hain na , hum use milne aye hain .**

The kid nodded with much confused expressions but didn't counter questioned her and engrossed in watching surrounding people .

They entered in a room where one lady was laying on bed and a cradle was kept near her bed .

Rajats mom greeted her and both ladies got busy in talk. Small Rajat slowly moved towards the cradle , he peeped in and smiled looking at a pink bundle which was sleeping peacefully.

Rajat still starring the baby curiously asked – **maa, yeh baby toh kitna cute hain , but bahot chota hain , yeh mera friend banega na ? .. aur yeh mere sath kab khelega ? ..**

Both the ladies laughed on his curious shoot of queries .

Mrs .Deshmukh – **rajat ,yeh baby ek girl hain , wo jab thodi badi ho jayegi na, toh apki friend banegi aur Apke sath khelegi bhi.**

Rajat – **ohh, girl ? ...** his face was clearly indicating that his tiny brain was searching for some answers , suddenly his face lit up , immediately turning to the ladies he said .

Rajat – **baby! ... girl hain? .. ok , fir toh yeh meri GIRL FRIEND hogi , right maa?**

And he gave wining look to both the ladies who then burst out in laugh .rajat confusingly looked at them and again leaned back to the cradle where the baby was quiet awaken then , rajat forwarded his hand to her , he was amazed when she clutched his one finger in her fist .

Rajat sat on knees beside the cradle and whispered – **tum to bahot soft ho** .

he touched her cheeks and smiled at her .suddenly baby caught his bracelet in her fist .

Rajat called his maa loudly – **"maa, dekhiye , baby ko. meri. Hattt chahiye ."**

He pointed to his bracelet that had heart shaped pendent clinging to it , which baby was pulling now .

The lady replied with chuckle – " **rajat hattt nhi beta , its HEART ."**

Rajat repeated – **han ,hatt.**

...

Rajats mom **– "apne apni beti ka nam kya socha hain ?"**

Mrs .Deshmukh replied – " **PURVI."**

Rajat was playing with the baby , said to himself – **"PURVI ? ..."**

and looking at baby asked .. **"Friends?"**

And baby opened her gummy mouth ..she started pulling his bracelet , suddenly the rose from his shirts pocket , fell on her quilt covering her ,next to her hands .

Rajat- **yeh tum hi le lo ,kante nhi hain na toh tumhe tooch nhi karega .**

Rajat heard his mother calling **\- rajat ,chale beta ?**

Rajat - **bye , purvi .**

...

* * *

 **HAPPY PROPOSE DAY**

...

Five years later .

Both the families went to attend a marriage ceremony , after the function , Both the kids started playing hide and seek in the lawn .

Purvi – **rajat ,muze nhi khelna tumhare sath ,**

Rajatgazed her sadly – **purvi , kyon?**

Purvi twisted red tip of her nose and shown her disapproval - **tum muzpe hi den dete ho ,aur aisi place me chupte ho ki main tumko pakad nhi pati , jao muze nhi khelna tumhare sath.**

Rajat tried to console her – **purvi, main den leta hunna? ..tum jao aur chipo .**

Purvi s face had – **sachhi ?**

Rajat - **han .**

Rajat – **aur dekhna main tumhe fatse pakad lunga .**

Purvi – **ok .**

Rajat – **achha bolo , agar maine tumhe pakad liye toh tum muze kya dogi?**

Purvi thought for a while and replied innocently - **rajat ,tum muze dhund liya na toh bdi hokar main tumse yeh didi ki jaise shadi krungi.**

Rajat– **sach ,purvi? .tum muzse shadi krogi na ? ...**

she nodded again , forwarding her demand **.. par tum meri study me help kroge na ? .. Aur muze bhi didi ki jaise lal lal dress chahiye ?**

Rajat **– han , main tumhe lal dress launga , fir tum muzse shadi krna, ok ,**

Suddenly his face became tensed .

Rajat – **par purvi ? .. agar tum muze nahi mili toh ? .. fir ?**

Purvi- **arey ,dumbo, .. main usss bench ke piche chipungi na , toh tum muze zatse dhund lena , ok .**

Rajat – **han ,yeh thik hain . chalo .**

And Rajat started counting , while Purvi went towards the bench to hide .

...

 **Tenu** **itna main** **pyar Kara,**

Ik **pal wich sou bar Kara.**

 **Tu jawe** jo **mainu** **chadke,**

 **Mou** t. **Da** **intezar** **kara.**

* * *

HA **PPY CHOCOLATE DAY .**

...

Five years later ,

School bus stopped next to her house , and descending down ,She came running in the house , throwing her backpack at one side , she flung on her bed , and pocked her head in pillow .

Her mom sighed internally .

After some time , That handsome young teenager rushed in side ,

Rajat **– kya hua aunty? ..kaha hain woh ?**

Her mom told him something and pointed to the room .he moved ahead .

 **ke** **tere liye duniya chod di hei**

 **Ki tuzpe hi sans aakar ruke**

 **Main tuzko kitna chahta hun ,**

 **Yeh tu Kabhi soch Na sake .**

...

He entered in side . she was laying on bed , Rajat slowly sat next to her , she was sobbing cuddling her pillow , a hand with handkerchief came before her , she didn't lookedat the person and accepted it .

Rajat tapped at her head **\- Aaj result tha na tumhara ? kitne marks mile?**

Purvi kept her chin at pillow and started starring the wall before her – **72 %** .

Rajat too laid down beside her on stomach **– ohh, ab tho bhuchal aajayega na?**

Purvi threw a glance at him – **rajat ? ... tum nhi samzoge,... tum toh topper ho class me , par main? ...**

Rajat – **tum ? ..han tum to dumbo ho na?**

Purvi immediately pulled her body up and sat folding her legs .

Purvi- **dumbo , tum ho , main nhi... huh.**

Rajat– **achha ek deal krogi?**

Purvi shoot a questioning look at him .

Rajat sat on his knees – **main tumhe padhata hun aur uske badle me tum muze...**

Purvi cut him – **main tumhe kya ?**

Rajat – **ek pyarisi smile dena , ok.**

Purvi still puffing her cheeks , nodded.

Rajat – **arey yar , ab problem solve ho gyi na ? ek smile tohkar do .**

Purvi – **tum padhana shuru kroge tabhi to smile krungina ?**

Rajat removed something from his jeans pocket – **ohkey , .. abhi ke liye isse kam chalega kya?**

Purvi narrowed her eyes to check the thing half hidden in his fist .

Purvi screamed – **chocolate? ...**

her curled up lips made him to smirk , he hide the chocolate bar behind him .

Purvi immediately started tickling him , and grabbed the bar from his hand .she then sat facing her back to him .

Rajat leaned over her shoulder **– oyyey , yeh meri chocolate hain , muze bhi de .**

Purvi removed the wrapper and shown him thumb – **huh...**

Rajat moved back with faded face , Seeing his sad face ,she cut a small piece and stuff it in his mouth ,

Purvi – **bas itna hi milega , ok .**

Rajat starred her angrily and suddenly both broke off in loud laugh .

...

* * *

 **HAPPY TEDDY DAY ..**

...

Four years later ,

 **I want that teddy , please mom ...** Purvi along with her mom and yoyng brother was roaming in mall . and suddenly her gaze fell on twin teddy cuddling each other , both pink in color and they were holding one quiet big red heart before them together . She couldn't take off her eyes from that cute twin teddies .

 **Purvi ? . tum ab bachhi nhi ho khilonose khelne ke liye**?... her mother replied ignoring her demand .

Purvi pleaded - **I am not talking about any other toy , please muze le dijiye na WO teddy . apne sahil ko diya na toy to muze kyon nhi ?**

Her mom **\- enough purvi , chalo ab .**

Purvi huffed sending back her tears from the corner of her eyelashes .

,...

in the evening , she was sitting at one bench in the society garden watching kids playing around .

 **Heyyaa .**.. Some one pressed her shoulder softly .

 **Kitni der kardi Rajat ? .. I was about to go home ...** She asked.

 **Hey teddy , looking nice ...** comment came from him .

 **What ? Teddy ? .. Do you think I am fat ? ..** she exclaimed .

 **Arey nhi .. Nhi ..not at all .. Meri shamat ayi hei kya Jo tumhe fat bolu ? Yeh tumhara pullover bahot cute lg rha he tumpr .ekdm teddy jaise !..** he tried to calm her down. But her anger was already touched to peek.

 **Rajat main mazak ke mood me nhi hun , tumhe kya kam that muzse WO bolo , nhi to main chali** ... She was about to get up from the bench but immediately rajat pressed her one shoulder down .

Rajat - **ankhe band kro .**

Purvi widened her eyes ... **Kya ?**

Rajat covered her eyes with one of her palm .. **Arey band krneko bola , badi krne ko nhi ?**

She closed her eyes and felt something soft on her lap . shockingly her eyes opened .

Purvi holding the thing muttered - **teddy ? .yeh toh wohi mall wala hey .**

And she hugged it tight .

 **But tumhe kaise pta chala ki muze yeh chahiye tha ?** .. rajat only chuckled and turned his vision at perticular place . Her question got answered when she followed his gaze , her younger brother was playing with his friends while tasting a cone ice cream .

Rajat mumbeled - **ice cream ke liye 30 rupees dene pde ..tb jakr bataya ki tum dopahrse gussa kyon ho ?** And he winked at her .

...

* * *

 **HAPPY PROMISE DAY ..**

...

Four years later .

it was night time and Purvi was alone at home as her parents went to visit their relatives .

Purvi - **10 bj gye . mom dad ab tk nhi aye .**

She headed towards the kitchen to fetch some water for her .

While drinking water suddenly lights went off and darkness surrounded her from all over .

A stammering scream escaped from her mouth and she freezes at her place .

 **Purvi ...** She heard him calling her name .

Stumbled words came as reply **... Rajat ...**

k **uch bhi nhi hain yeh jahan,**

 **Tu hain toh hain isme zindagi .**

 **...**

Determining the direction by her sound . he came in kitchen .. The torch light run all around in the kitchen .and suddenly returned back at specific place again .as it flashed on her face , she closed her eyes. he found her standing beside the refrigerator .

 **Purvi ? Tumhari chikh suni ... Tum think toh ho na ?** He came closer .

She nodded in no and snuggled to him . he too wrapped his hands around her .

 **Kya hua ? Andherese dar gyi ?** He asked while ruffling her hair .

She nodded and tightened her grip .

Purvi - **tumhe** **pta he na , muze andhrse bahot dare lgta hain .**

He moved bit back and answered **\- han , pta gain .tabhi to tumhari chikh sunkr douda chala aya .**

Purvi – **ab yahi ruko , muze chodkr kahi mat Jana .**

Rajat cupped her face **\- nhi jaunga , promise ! .. Tumhe akele chodkr kabhi bhi nhi jaunga . har pal tumhara sath dunga .**

And he gently pulled her in his loving embrace again .

 **ab muzko jana hain kahan ,**

 **Ke , tu hi safar hain akhri .**

 **...**

 **Achha bolo toh , Uncle aunty kaha gye ? Aur tum kya kar rhi thi ?..** He brought her out in living room .

Purvi settled herself on couch - **wo log mamaji ke ghr gye he , aur main assignments complete kr rhi thi .**

Rajat sat beside her - **achha purvi ek story sunogi ? ... Bhoot ki kahaniiii...**

Purvi - **rajat ?... Shut up.**

Rajat supressed his smirk and continued - **arey andhre me bhoot ki story sunneme maza ata hain ... Suno toh ?.**

 **Enough rajat ...** She yelled while covering both her ears tight with her hands .

...

* * *

 **HAPPY HUG DAY ...**

...

Four years later ...

it was around 9 'o clock in the night , she came to escort him at collage gate , who was returning from a study trip . The wait was unbearably longer .

...

Flashback ...

 **Rajat ? Ten days are too much . itne din ka camp hota hain kya ?...** She was showing her displeasure while sitting on his bed beside his bag .

Rajat replied keeping his shirts in bag .- **study trip hain purvi , final year hain , isliye Jana toh padega hi .**

Instead of replying him , she resume to help him packing his bag.

Rajat **\- waise bhi tumhare exams hain , yeh dus din yunn kat jayenge .**

She didn't answer and lowered her head to send back that big tear drop .

she wondered , now a days, why it is happening so frequently . she always wanted to see him , his simple , soft speaking nature , his care n concern ,specialy when its shown towards her . she became used to with this , in fact according to her , its her very own right to get pampered by HIM . but still there was something more ? Why she can't get away from his thoughts ?

Purvi **\- rajat ?**

Rahat - **hmmm.**

Purvi asked hesitantly - **camp me ladkiyan bhi hogi na ?**

 **Ke tere bina jina mumkin nahi**

 **Na dena kabhi muzko tu fasley .**

 **Main tuzko kitna chahti hun**

 **Yeh tu kabhi soch na sake.**

 **...**

Rajat stopped his work and looked up at her , was that her simple enquiry or some else kind of insecurity was peeping out of it ?

Rajat replied calmly - **han , girls bhi hain . purvi , its study trip . ..** The last three words came emphatically.

Purvi - **han .. Han .. Toh maine kab kaha ki tum ...**

She stopped realising what she was going to say .

 **OK , bye , apna khyal rkhna .**

And she dashed out of the room leaving him confused.

Flashback ends .

Present ...

Purvi POV - **inn dus dinoki duri ne muze bta diya hain ki tum mere liye kya ho ? Meri zindagi me tumhari kya ahmiyat hain ? Par kya tum bhi mereliye waise hi feel krte ho ?..**

...

...she came back in present by some noises ...

 **Arey , bus as gyi .**

She gazed the gate from where the bus was entering .

One by one every student descend down . and her face glam up when got his glimpse . she waited , waited for him , waited for him to approach her .

He came with his bag , his face was clearly surprised .

Rajat - **purvi ? Itni rat gye tum kyon ayi ? Main khud chala ata na ? Aunty ko bol kr ayi ho na ?**

His concern for her was clearly shown up in his eyes and words too.

Purvi - **rajat , muze toh tumhare pass ana hi tha .**

And she opened her arms , her twinkling eyes had that feeling which he always wanted to see ,

And he entered in her arms .

Her whisper was audible with her shallow breath .

Purvi - **I missed you , rajat .**

In response , his grip around her , tightened more .

 **ke tere bina duniya chod di hain**

 **Ki tuzpe hi sans akar ruke**

 **Main tuzko kitna chahta hun**

 **Ye tu kabhi soch na sakee.**

 **...**

their eye were closed and hands rested on each others back . no wards said , no any other action delivered , only soothing hug . she rested her head on his chest .

Rajat - **purvi , ghar chale ?**

She smiled with a light nod . and they headed towards her scooty , with hand in Hand together.

...

* * *

 **HAPPY KISS DAY**

...

Six months later ...

He was at his cousins wedding ceremony , sangeet was about to get over . all the present girls performed well but his eyes were searching for her , his beautiful love . unfortunately she was nowhere and it made him upset .

 **Huhhh.. Akhir apna promise pura nhi kiya na tumne ? ..** He was asking to her image in his heart .

Someone pulled him out off his thoughts . - **Bhaiyya , apko wahan pr bula rhe hain .**

The kid was standing , pointing a finger to one of the corner pillars ..

Rajat **\- kisne bulaya ? .arey bol toh ?.** but the kid was already vanished .

Approaching to the pillar , he scanned the area , to his surprise only flattering curtains confronted him .

Suddenly , the hall sunk in darkness.

 **Arey , yeah lights kaise chali gyi ? .. Koi toh jakr dekho ?...** A loud shout by Dadaji , gathered all the people around him.

And here rajat disbalanced when a hand came out from behind the piller and pulled him , his widened eyes noticed that tender figure dominating over him , the familiar smell of perfume entered his nose , but he didn't get any chance to open his mouth as it was already captured by another pair of lips .

He realised her lips soft touch . In spite of his reluctance , he really wanted to enjoy that touch but in a blink she moved back and now , he was able to see her with open eyes . she winked at him and ran from there .

Some one sighed **.. Chalo ji , Achha hua lights aa gyi .**

...

He rushed outside where she went . and caught her near the door of one room , grabbing her wrist , he pushed her inside the empty room . she was pushed towards the wall and his body pressed on her . her eyes were constantly starring him , slowly her hand creeped on hisarms.

...

 **ankho ki hain yeh khwahishe ki**

 **Chehrese tere na hate.**

 **nindo me meri bas**

 **Tere khwabone li hei karwate.**

 **...**

Flash back of a day before ...

They were alone at terrace , While playing with her hair strand , rajat said something ,

 **what ? Rajat tumhe pta bhi hain ki tum kya bol rhe ho ? ...** She moved back with widened eyes .

Rajat moved closer with a naughty smirk on his lips .

Rajat – **abhi abhi, tumne hi kaha na ki tum mere liye kuch bhi kr sakti ho .**

Purvi gave a pleaded look - **han kaha , par tum Jo bol rhe ho ..**

She couldn't complete her sentence due to shyness . rajat gripped her by waist .

Rajat whispered - **kya kaha Maine ?**

Purvi - **Rajat , muzse nhi hoga .pls.**

Rajat left her quickly .- **har hal me tumhe mera diya hua task complete krna hi hoga** .

He checked his wrist watch .

Rajat - **you have 24 hours to prove your love . and your time starts now .**

Flashback ends ...

...

Now in the room ,

Rajat - **purvi , this was cheating !**

Purvi entangled her hands around his neck - **no , its not . After all , kisine sach hi kaha hain ki EVERY THING IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR .**

Rajat growled - **Maine sabke samne kiss krne ko kaha tha .**

Purvi **\- so I did . Maine sabke same hi apko kiss kiya ? Ab ... Agar kisine dekha nahi toh is me meri kya galti hain , right ?**

Rajat moved near her **\- you are too smart .**

Purvi too forwarded herself with closed eyes - **yes , I am .**

And their lips resumed with the same work that was left incomplete before sometime .

...

* * *

 **HAPPY VALENTINES DAY**

...

 **Tumhe pta hain , purvi? ... jab main first time tumhe dekha tha n a , tabhi se muze tumse pyarr ho gya tha .. Maine toh. Maa ko bhi bol diya tha ki tum hi meri girl friend ho ...** it was mid night time , rajat was laying on the terrace of the hug building while purvi was sitting next to him , where ground floor was wedding hall and first floor had rooms allotted to brides and grooms relatives .

Purvi – **don't tell me , at the age of four .**

Rajat nodded shyly .

Purvi pulled his cheeks - **you serious ?**

Rajat huffed – **kyon ? .tumhe muzpr shak hain kya?**

Purvi – **nahi .**

Rajat turned on his back and pulled her on him , tumhe kab hua ?

Purvi – **muze? ... kuch toh tha jo tumhari taraf khinch rha tha par samaz nhi payi thi ki wohi pyar hain ? realize tab hua jab tum final year me study trip pe gye the . woh dus din main bta nhi sakti ki maine kaise gujare ? ..**

Her eyes sparkled with some drops .

Rajat pulled her in his loving embrace .

 **ke teri aur muzko leke chale**

 **Yeh duniya bharke sab rastey ,**

 **Main tuzko kitna chahta hun**

 **Yeh tu kabhi soch na sake .**

...

They spent some time over there , suddenly from far away distance , a loud bell heard .

Rajat **– yes , dawn of 14 feb arrived , happy valentines day , my love .**

 **aaj aap officially Mrs. purvi rajat kumar banne ja rhi hain . are you happy ?**

Purvi replied while pecking on his forehead **– happy valentines day , to you rajat .**

 **...**

 **And her hands started playing with heart pendant in his chain .**

purvi - I LOVE YOU , RAJAT . M VERYYYYYY HAPPY TODAY.

* * *

 **So Rajvi' s** JOURNEY together began now .. .

...

I know , itna achha nahi tha but mere dimag me kuch nhi aa rha tha toh yehi likh diya .

Friends , agar apne yaha tk read kiya he toh ek review bhi de dijiye .

Waiting ,

Apki parise 22.


End file.
